1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a fastening element for a bolt provided with a thread, in particular a stud bolt, comprising a block which is made of plastic and which is provided with a threaded bore hole and can be screwed onto the bolt.
2. Description of Related Art
A fastening element in the form of a bar guide of the type mentioned above is already known from DE 30 07 488 as is shown, for example, in FIG. 2 of that reference.